Pleasent Veiw Stories, Bullock's Babe
by Audrey Rae Of Sunshine
Summary: Life starts heading down hill after the rainy night Juslins father died.She is forced to leave her life in Oregon, to move to Chicago.Staring at a new school would be hard,but a cute new skaterboy finds his way into her heart. But will he stay there?
1. Chapter 1

Pleasant View High School.

Juslin stood there, staring at the huge sign that was mounted on her new school. She reached into her back pocket an pulled out her old ID card, compared it to her new one.

**Juslin Bullock**

**9****th**** Grade.**

**Johnson High School**

It had her first school picture from her first year at Johnson High. Looking at her old ID card, made her think of what she was forced to leave behind.

All because her mom's boyfriend was promoted to executive of some high end company. She didn't like him. Not at all. He had no respect for her what-so-ever. Telling her to do stuff around the house, yelling at her because her room wasn't the way he wanted it. Trying to be her father. He was never going to be her father. Someday he might accept that, but for now, he could fall off roof and she wouldn't look twice.

**Pleasant View High School**

**10****th**** Grade.**

**Juslin Bullock**

Well, she realized, there was nothing she could do but walk into the school and face whatever was being thrown at her.

One look at the students at PVH, she new she was a loser. They all had D&C sunglasses fitted perfectly into their hair. Nails were in pristine condition. Yeah, this was going to be just dandy.

She looked for some skater guys, praying they would have skaters at this preppy school. Juslin and her friends made fun of these schools. The uptown schools in Chicago. She came from a school where everyone was who they wanted to be. No fakes, no body would look down at you. That's what it was like back in Oregon. She missed it. Missed her friends, missed her guys telling her she looked like crap, but they loved her.

Obviously this was not going to do. She wore bright yellow skinny jeans, that commented her A+ butt. Purple vans with lime green laces, no one could top those. Orange tank top that wasn't too low cut. Her hair was in a messy high pony, and some eyeliner splashed on. People looked at her like she was an alien form planet freak-a-zoid. They looked up and down, snickered as she walked by.

All's she had to do was make it to the principles office, find out her class schedule, set up her locker, go to the bathroom before she looked like Peeing Peter from the 3rd grade, then get to homeroom. She had a total of 25 minutes to do so.

No Respect for the Environment. None at all. Plastic bottles in a basket filled with gum and washed up loogeys. Ehh, she didn't get mad easily, but someone not caring for the environment made her more angry than the time Jerry broke her 500 skateboard.

"Miss Bullock, Mr. Rolossi is ready to see you." A thin women led the way, her name tag claimed her name was Mrs. Johnson. Which only made her think about her old life.

The first thing he noticed, she decided, was her 'Save the Planet' tote she was carrying, and all the buttons that told the world she was a tree hugger.

"Well Miss Bullock, welcome to PVH, have a seat."

"Thanks," she glanced up at him. Captured his look. Must be a loner. No wife. Bald spots all over. Wow. What a principle. Checkers trophies lined the office, which made her think, hmm, nerd then, nerd now. But that's who he wanted to be. She was ok with that. "Look, I need to know if there are any clubs here I can join that actually care about the environment. I can see lots of people here don't." She frowned at the plastic bottles half empty in the trash can.

He looked surprised, that a girl from Oregon had such a-- what to call it-- mind in that head. "Well Juslin, I don't think we do, but anyways, here is your class schedule." He handed her a paper that told her enough about the school. History, and Math were first, thank the god almighty. She would wake up to something she enjoyed learning about. Also on the paper was fashion class.

"Fashion Class, Mr. Rolossi? I think you have me mistaken for someone else, I don't need to be in a fashion club, cant you put me in sports or something?"

"Sorry, but for today your stuck with that, we'll try our hardest to change it by next semester."

Yeah right she thought, doing a push-up would be harder. But she managed to stand up, without opening her big mouth, and walked out.

Some of the girls stared, but she thought, hey, if they're gonna stare, give them something to stare about. She blew kisses to all of them.

Finally she saw some sort of medicine for this virus they called a school.

He moved his long blonde hair out of his face and saw her. The way she looked at their group was odd, but he didn't care, it was like a bomb hit him. Before he could stop himself, he jogged over to her. "You lost babe?"

"I am, ehh, this school sucks. I don't know _why _anyone would want to come here."

"Well join the group, where you from Ace?"

"Oregon, just moved here today, first day, what they call you?"

"I'm Brandon, you?"

"Juslin, Juslin Bullock."

"No Way? Are you serious, the girl from ' Pro Skate to Finish'?"

"Yeah, that's me." She glided over to the group.

"Yo guys, this is Ace." He glanced at her, gave her a wicked smile that melted her insides.

"Man, you're the chick from Pro skate Mag! Dude you're my idol!" Boy, he was hot to, all of them were. He was tall, almost taller than Brandon. He was skinny, skateboard in hand, with eyes that could start a fire. "Jake Lawson." They did the traditional hand shake, witch made her feel better about her new school.

All of a sudden "Control" by Metro Station blared out of her phone. She looked at her phone and it declared Blake was calling. A toothy grin bubbled on her face.

"Who is it?" Brandon asked.

"My boyfriend Blake" She waited for the chorus.

"You have a boyfriend?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, hold on. Hey babe, what are you up to? Awesome. I miss you so much. Awe, tell him I love him. Ha-ha, did he finally land it? Wicked. Yeah, I made some friends. Yeah, they're skaters. I always do. What so you can approve. Yeah they're hot. Shut up, what do you think I gonna leave you? Ok, I love you. Alright peace. Sorry. All my friends miss me" Thinking of them made the smile fade.

"So, you think we're hot?" Jake look surprised.

"Yup, what are you not used to girl saying that straight up?"

"Not really. But you want a tour of the grounds? We know all the best skating spots."

"Wicked, let's start now." She looked back at Brandon who looked kind of sad. Then she realized he was jealous.

"Don't worry. I think your hot too." She winked and kept walking.

"Really? I mean thanks. Not so bad yourself Ace."

"Glasyes!" She laughed, and it made him smile.

The guys were right, they new all the hot spots, the first few days were actually better than she expected. She liked her new friends. But somehow, in 4th period on her first Friday, she couldn't stop thinking about Brandon. His smile made melted her insides., and OMG his eyes. Dark blew with sprinkles of green mixed in. Oh, and his hair, she caught herself a couple times touching it. But he didn't mind. He was different than most guys, but, then again, she said that about all the boys that broke her heart. But with Blake so far away, she couldn't help but think, was he really different?

"Juslin, you with me?" She turned and her green eyes met Brandon's.

"Yeah Yeah. Totally. What were we talking about? The new Max 4000?"

He could see it in her eyes that something was wrong. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Drop it. Anyways, Mr. Grams is whacked out dude." But she could tell he wasn't satisfied. "What?"

"You look sad. Not your expression. But your eyes, they're sad. Tell me, I'm good at listening." He set out his hand so she could take it. When she did, he dragged her out from the cafeteria and went rushing toward the benches in the courtyard.

"Tell me." He really wanted to know. He would nag until he knew.

"Blake." She said it all, was the expression on his face.

"What did he do? Cheat or something?"

"Nope. It's just hard with him being so far away. We talk on the phone. A lot. But how do I know he's really feeling what he says, when I cant see him. Your bored. I'm sorry."

"No your not. Don't be sorry. You think he's two-facing you?"

"I don't know. I'm confused." She laid her had on his shoulder. Just like she had when she got a B+ on a Math test. That did not meet her standards. But this was different. More personal.

"Dude Ace, don't let him do this to you. Really, its not fair. Especially for you."

He saw the tears. She told him that she never cried in front of people. It was her rule. But he was happy in some way, that she trusted him enough to cry in front of him.

"Ace, don't cry, seriously, its not even worth it. Yo, go buy a new skate board. That would be easier." He wrapped his arms around her, held her, not like he'd ever held a girl before.

She lifted her head gave him a smacking kiss on those soft lips of his. Juslin saw his response. Stunned and relief. It made her smile. "You act like you've never been kissed before."

"Not like that. Never ever like that."

"Well get used to it. I like you Brandon. You probably already new that, but oh well. It was kind of a random kiss. But hey, I'm a random person."

"Yeah, I caught that." He smiled again.

"But what about Blake?"

She grinned now, showing him that she adored him. "Dude, I'll take care of that."

"So are we like together now? Or is it like a casual thing?" Brandon thought he deserved to know.

She agreed, and kissed him, a real kiss. Not a fake one, a caring flaming one. "What does that tell you?" She got up, dropped her skateboard, and skated away. Leaving him stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, the teacher of her favorite subject was a hobo teacher, as her friends would have put it. History was supposed to be fun. But not when the teacher doesn't have any expression on her face and reads straight from a one-sided history book.

Juslin wasn't paying until unforgettably stupid words slid off the tongue of a crazy teacher. 

"Christopher Columbus was a great man. He founded this country." Ms. Flatter snuck a peak at her class and found Juslin's hand shoot up in the air. 

"Yes Juslin?"

She stood up. Scanned the class, and lifted her right eye brow. "Ms Flatter, I strongly disagree with you." She looked around to see the kids that were once slumped in their seats, sitting upright paying attention. 

"Excuse me?" She looked surprised.

"Well, obviously you are reading out of a one sided only version of history. You insinuating that Christopher Columbus was a great man. What you failed to tell the class is that the moment he laid eyes on the early Indians of America, he immediately thought they would make good slaves. You have also failed to mention that he massacred Indians, and wiped out most of them. So if you're thinking, that this man, a murderer, is a great man, I think you are strongly mistaken." 

"What are you saying?"

"Have I not made my self clear Ms. Flatter? Being 25 Indian as I am, I think you need to rethink you opinion on Mr. Columbus. He was after gold. And gold only. He used the Indians, then killed them. That doesn't seem like a good man to me." Julsin looked her in the eye. She wanted to say more. But, she decided against it.

"Juslin, I think you should go to the principals office. I don't like your tone. " She pointed her finger to the door.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you. I bet you thought the second I walked in that door 'Oh no, another skater brain' News Flash. I may skateboard, have different colored hair, but I am a very very smart girl. You on the other hand, are small minded. So yeah, I'll go, but first, I advise you to think about what your saying before you speak and pollute these teenagers brains." then waltzed out, just like on TV.

The principals visit was like all the others. Don't to it again. Call your mom, tell her what happened. Don't give the teacher anymore trouble.

Brandon was waiting for her when she came out of the office. She grinned. What was better than seeing that boy standing there, waiting for her.

"I heard you got in trouble. And it's only your first week. What'd you do?" He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. He realized then, she wasn't delicate, she wasn't fat. She just had a waist. Probably about 140. And her tits were first class. He was a hormone crazed teenage, he was aloud to dream. She was different. Holding her made his blood stop. He liked the way her body melted to his. 

"Well, if that's what I'll get every time I get in trouble, then look out world. I'm the new bad-girl that everyone wants to touch." Juslin hugged him then picked up her bag and slid an arm around his waist and started walking.

"Nope, no one can touch you now but me." He looked down at her. She smiled and once again, he melted. 

"What?" She asked when he frowned.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know. Your totally different. I've never felt this way before." One moment passed, and Brandon realized what he'd said. "Ok, Ace that was totally cheesy. But dude, I think I love you."

"You don't love me. You've only known me for a week." She'd heard this all before.

"See this is different, your waist, its not thin, and normally I would freak out. But what I feel right here," he patted his heart. "It feels like a skateboard does a kick flip on my heart, every time I look at you, or talk to you." He laughed a little. 

That's weird, she thought, she felt the same way. But was it love? She wouldn't doubt it, because she'd never been in love. "Ok. Let the robot process it. Arg. Ok, officially processed. Maybe I love you too. But since I have no experience in this thing-a-bob hobo's call love, I don't know for sure."

"Same here. Look, I'll walk you home." 

"Wicked. But if you think you're going to get lucky, get your cute head out of the nasty sex gutter." Juslin hit him in the arm. 

"Come on babe, I think it might rain."

"Oh yeah, kissing in the rain, what a cliché." She kissed him and started walking again. 

They reached her house, and for some reason he looked nervous. "Dude, take a chill smoke. What's up?"

"You live here? In this house?'

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"This is the house my mom was killed in." He refused to let the past, haunt his future.

BAM. She was hit with a wave of sorrowful emotion. "Oh baby," She entered his embrace. "I am so sorry, I didn't even think to ask about your family." She kissed him. "How long ago?"

"She died when I was 6, so I'm 15 now. that's what? 9 years? Don't look so worried, she wasn't the best mom." 

His soft lips on hers reassured her. He took her hips, lifted her off the ground, and laid in the snow. He loved the snow. Especially when he was laying in it next to Juslin.

"Brandon, are you sure you're ok?"

"Totally. I like kissing you." To show her, he kissed her cheek. Then, planted a soft one on her mouth.


End file.
